Short Stories About Everyone in Inuyasha
by zeurin
Summary: These are just random stories about random characters... So far, I've only got Kagome, Sango, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and now Miroku and Jakotsu!
1. Kagome's Story

Ok, so I was really bored and I just decided to do this after being inspired after I read a collection of stories about werewolves... I know, pretty odd, right? I think I'm going to add Sango's Story next, so stay tuned! Oh, and Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... As much as I'd like to dream... This story is only so that I can make fun of the characters, okay?

* * *

**Kagome's Story**

Kagome grinned as she got up in the morning. Today was her 16th birthday! Getting up from her bed, she quickly got dressed and went downstairs. As she had expected, her family was downstairs with a huge birthday cake with sixteen candles on it. Overjoyed, Kagome said, "Oh, you guys are too much! Thank you!" She quickly hugged her mom, "But I have to go to down the well today," Seeing how their faces fell, she quickly added, "But I'll only be gone for a couple of hours! I'll be back soon so that we can celebrate!"

Kagome's mom tried to give her a smile, but it turned out to be fake, "Ok, I understand, but hurry back!"

Relieved, Kagome kissed her grandpa on the cheek and quickly made her way out. There was a feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it and jumped into the well. When she climbed out, she found everyone waiting for her, Miroku hiding something behind his back with a smile. "Hey, everyone!" she said.

"Happy Birthday!" They chanted back at her.

"Hey, since you're turning sixteen," Miroku said, pulling a huge bottle of sake out from behind his back, "Take sixteen shots!"

Kagome thought about it. _Uh oh, this can't be good… _Her conscious told her, but another part of her argued back _Hey, I'm only sixteen once my life; I might as well enjoy it! _"Alright," She agreed, taking the cup from Miroku's hand and drowning the strong alcohol. Her eyes brightened. She had never known that this stuff tasted so good!

An hour later, Kagome held her last shot dizzily in her wobbling hand and drank it, not noticing as bits of it dribbled down her chin. She pushed the sake away and sat down, trying to rest her spinning head. Suddenly, she said, "Hey, do you know what are weird?"

Inuyasha glanced warily at her, "What?"

"Butt cracks," She said, scratching her chin. They all stared at her in surprise. "I mean they're like cracks on your butt! Isn't that ironic? I have a butt crack, do you Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nervously looked away, "Um, I think that you've had too much alcohol today… Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

Kagome's eyes turned dark, "Are you calling me fat?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. She tried to stand up, but nearly fell over and had to be caught by Inuyasha. She slapped his hands off her.

"No, of course not! You're not fat!"

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, "You do think I'm fat!!!" She sobbed, her mouth quivering.

"I didn't say that!" Inuyasha was getting very panicky now.

"Do you know how hard it is to be a woman these days? Well, it's very hard!" Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Sango exchanged nervous glances, "Oh, I see what's going on! You're leaving me for Sango!" She cried, "You think she's skinnier!!!"

"Of course she isn't!" Inuyasha said, trying to cheer her up. Sango's eyes hardened as she glared at him, "I mean she is… I mean she isn't… I mean…"

Kagome bit her lip, "Inuyasha, sam!" She realized that that wasn't the right word, "Oh, what was that darned word again? Lie down! Heel! Roll over!!!"

Inuyasha flinched at her words, but sighed when he realized that she couldn't remember the word.

"Aha! SIT!!!" She yelled, making him slam hard into the ground, "I hate you! You are so mean and you were cheating with Sango this whole time! I can't believe you! SIT!!!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a begging tone, "I didn't cheat! I swear!"

Kagome's face cleared up from the angry expression that was once on it, "Aw, I know you didn't. You're so cute with your little doggy ears!" She exclaimed, rubbing one of his ears, "You're so cute! Oh, yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Um, Kagome?" Sango asked, warily.

Kagome's eyes brightened at the sight of her, "Are you… Are you Santa Claus?" She asked, her mouth hanging open slightly in awe.

Sango blinked, "Who's Santa Claus?" she asked, frowning.

"Yay, you are!!!" Excited, Kagome sat in her lap and said, "I've been very good this year, Santa! So for Christmas, I would like a flamethrower, three laser guns, two whips, a chain saw, and an abominable snowman, ok? Oh, and maybe one of those cute big swords like Inuyasha and Bankotsu have!"

Sango quickly pushed the drunk Kagome off her lap, "That's it! You're drunk and you're going home!" She announced, picking up the girl who was now super fascinated with a blade of grass on the ground.

Kagome picked up the piece of grass and held it high in the sky, "Wow, you're so pretty, Mr. Greenikins!" She said, snuggling it to her. Then she looked around to see all the grass, "Oh, Mr. Greenikins, you have friends!" She said, delightedly started trying to yank out all of the grass on the ground.

Raising an eyebrow at her friend's crazy antics, Sango pushed Kagome in the well, "Sorry, but this is for your own good…"

And so they all learned an important lesson that day: Never let Kagome touch the sake!

* * *

Ok, I know, that was a little dumb, but I was REALLY bored! Almost bored to tears, so tell me how that was!


	2. Sango's Story

Oh, wow! I have this story for a day and I get 3 review! Yay! So i decided to do this chapter! It's mostly based on my friend and our odd encounter with make-up at the mall... Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Sango's Story**

Sango lounged on the bank of the river, peeking through her half-lidded eyes at Kagome, who now claimed that she wanted to be a make-up artist and had brought back hundreds of make-up products from her time.

"You see," Kagome was saying to Inuyasha, "These are different! This one is for lining your eyes, this one is for you eyelashes, this one is for your eyelids, and this one is for your eyebrows! Get it?"

"No," Inuyasha answered truthfully, "They all seem the same to me. Why do you need so many different products? You only need three! One for your eyes, one for your lips and one for your skin!"

Kagome frowned at him, "Nuh uh! It just doesn't work like that! I'll show you, come here, Sango!"

Sango got up, grudgingly from the ground to her friend, "What is it, Kagome?"

"I need you for me to practice my make-up skills on," She said, holding up her huge bag of beauty things.

"No way!" Sango exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Oh, come on, please? There is no other girl around here I can test on and I don't think Miroku would like to have make-up on his face…"

Sango sighed, "Ok, fine, but not too much, ok?"

Kagome's eyes glistened, "Alright," She agreed, already starting to dig in her bag for cosmetics.

00000000

About three hours later, Sango had her eyes closed as Kagome continued to brush her skin with some kind of odd liquid skin colored stuff. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, being bored out of their minds, had all fallen asleep hours ago in the shade of a tall maple tree. Sango tried to sleep, too, but it was hard to when she could feel the soft bristles of the make-up brush on her skin, tickling her. "One more layer," Kagome muttered softly, "And… Done!" She exclaimed, putting her make-up back in her bag.

Shippo was the first to wake up. He took a long look at Sango, then said, 'Whoa, what did you do to her?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. She quickly leaned over to glance at her reflection in the river, "Whoa!" She repeated, shocked.

"Don't you like it?" Kagome asked, beaming proudly, "She looks so much better… Not that you weren't already pretty, Sango-chan," She added, not wanting to sound mean.

"Um, yeah… I love it," Sango lied, thinking of ways to get rid of the make-up without hurting Kagome's feelings.

"That's good," Kagome said, relieved, "Because I spent a bit of time putting on all that eye liner, eye shadow, brow liner, mascara, lip liner, lip gloss, lip stick, concealer, foundation, and powder!" She said, listing off the items. "Oh, and you shouldn't cry or touch you face or lips because your make-up isn't waterproof." Sango frowned and a piece of her hair fell from her ponytail on her face and when she tried to brush it off, Kagome yelled, "DON'T TOUCH YOUR FACE!!!"

Surprised, Sango quickly drew back her hand. Kagome smiled, "Thank you."

A little freaked out, Sango quickly excused herself from the others, "Um, I need some fresh air to, um, think about life," She lied.

Kagome rested both her hands on Sango's shoulders, "You go do that," She said seriously, "And tell me when you need help thinking about life. I'm best at that kind of stuff." The girl sighed, "Oh, where would you all be without me?"

"Right," Sango said, and quickly scrambled off into the forest. Sometimes Kagome was quite scary, but she had gotten used to that. As soon as she was at least a mile away from Kagome and the others, Sango sighed and sat down under a tall pine tree, leaning against the trunk for support. She snapped up from her peaceful state as she heard the familiar cracking sound of a blade of a sword… actually, it was many blades of a sword. Sango looked up to find Jakotsu of the Band of Seven in front of her.

"Hey," He said, "You, are you the wench who travels with that cute hanyou Inuyasha?" He asked.

Slightly offended, Sango nodded her head but stood up and crouched down into a battle position with her Hiraikotsu in front of her.

"Well, you look much better today than you usually do," Jakotsu said. Sango found herself blushing at his words, _Wait a minute, isn't he gay? _"Your nose is highlighted one shade lighter than your skin tone, your chin is one shade darker, and your cheeks are the color of dust rose which works with your beige skin tone…" He paused, "The person who did your make-up is a _genius! _Who did it? I have to know!"

Sango's immediately stopped blushing, _And there I thought he was giving me a compliment, _She thought grimly. The taijiya raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't Bankotsu be wondering where you are?" She asked.

"Yep," The mercenary answered, "But screw him, he doesn't understand us, women and our needs."

"…" Sango shook her head slightly, "Come on, lets go… Oh, and no being gay around me, ok?"

"I'm not being gay! I'm being perfectly norm- Ooh! A flower!" He exclaimed, going over and plucking some wild pink flowers.

Sango sighed, _Oh, well, at least this worked out for the best… I don't have to be Kagome's make-up dummy anymore… _"What did I say about acting gay?"

"Sorry."

* * *

And the lesson Sango learned that day was… 

Ok, so there was no lesson, but I had fun making Jakotsu gay, so yay!


	3. Bankotsu's Story

Ok, so I thought that I was going to have stories about everyone in the Inuyasha group first, but Bankotsu is one of my favorite male characters in Inuyasha and I just _had _to do this story before I did anymore… Enjoy!

* * *

**Bankotsu's Story**

Bankotsu sat in the wide-open meadow with the others as they all waited for Jakotsu to return from his odd disappearance in the forest. He claimed that he was looking for some girl. That made Bankotsu feel better about this whole thing. _Maybe he was finally becoming less gay, _he thought cheerfully. The mercenary was never too comfortable with having a gay brother…

Jakotsu happily skipped into the rough camp the others had made while they had waited for him, necklaces made of pink flowers in his arms and Sango warily walking to his right. "I'm back!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"You were gone for hours!" Bankotsu said, scowling, "What the hell were you doing that took that long?"

"He was with me," Sango declared, unblinkingly staring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu blinked, "Jakotsu, you were with a _woman_?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah! I've always thought that women were disgusting and worthless and men were better, but today, after meeting Sango and Kagome, I have decided that women are okay to be around for they are good at make-up… Though men are cuter!" Jakotsu said, wrapping a pink flower necklace around Bankotsu's neck.

"What's wrong with you?" Bankotsu asked, ripping the flowers off, "First you disappear in the forest for hours but when you come back, you're with the enemy!"

Sango scowled at the mercenary for his words and instinctively reached for her Hiraikotsu that she usually wore on her back, but then realized that she had left it at camp. She still considered teaching those mercenaries a lesson… She probably could take on most of them, but not Bankotsu without her main weapon… She bit her lip as she glared at him. "If I only had my Hiraikotsu…" She mumbled softly, but Bankotsu heard.

"Oh, what's that, wench? Forgot that oversized boomerang of yours? Luckily, I'm in a good mood and I'll let you off… This time. Oh, and send a message to Inuyasha. Tell him that I'll be waiting for him."

Sango sniffed loudly, "Fine, I will," She said, then hurried away without another backward glance, in case Bankotsu were to change his mind.

"So," Jakotsu coyly said as soon as Sango was gone, "Have you noticed anything different about me?"

"Um," said Renkotsu who was surveying this from his position in the meadow a few feet away, "Is that a new outfit?"

Jakotsu's face turned red with rage. Bankotsu quickly backed him up, "Of course not, Renkotsu! Don't be an idiot! Jakotsu obviously got a hair cut, right?"

"You are all so stupid!!!" Jakotsu cried, angrily, "I spend hours getting a perfect make-over and no one notices!?"

Trying to avoid his brother's rage, Bankotsu quickly got himself out of there, "I think I left my baby in the forest," He said, though his Banryu rested on his shoulder. Before anyone could say anything, the mercenary had escaped into the shadows of the trees. Behind him, he could still hear Jakotsu's feminine voice bellowing at Renkotsu. Bankotsu chuckled quietly to himself. Poor Renkotsu.

Yawning sleepily, Bankotsu stretched out. It would take a while before Jakotsu calmed down, so he figured that he had an hour to kill. Sifting the weight of his Banryu from one shoulder to the other, he followed the sound of rushing water. Bankotsu glanced down at his baby. It was still covered with the blood of the humans they had killed at the last village. It was about time he cleaned it anyways. Reaching the stream he had heard, he froze in his tracks. In front of him sat the taijiya, her feet dangling in the cool water.

Bankotsu smirked. What a coincidence. He thought that he was going to spare her, but since she was in his way again, the girl was going down. He raised his bloodstained Banryu high above his head with his right hand, ready to let it crash down on the girl's unprotected, fragile neck, but suddenly stopped half way there. He couldn't touch her…_ Why not? _He asked himself, _She's just another human girl. _But he just couldn't. Bankotsu remembered her flaming eyes as she glared at him earlier that day. They were so full of life and passion… and so innocent as well. The mercenary nearly jumped a mile as he heard her voice.

"Kohaku," Her voice was quiet, but it was full of emotions. Sadness, hope, and longing were all emotions in her voice, "I miss you so much, my brother…"

_Kohaku… _Bankotsu thought, lowering his sword, and then placing it back on his shoulder, _Where have I heard that name before? _Suddenly it hit him, _The ninja boy! Wait, they're related?_

Sango sighed, then let her chin drop to her knees and curled up in a ball. _Kill her_, a voice in Bankotsu's head told him. The mercenary bit his lip, split between two decisions. _Kill her! _The voice said again, this time a bit more fierce and commanding. _You fool, KILL HER! _His hand holding the Banryu twitched, but he didn't move. What was wrong with him? He usually didn't even hesitate, so why was he now? Bankotsu stared at her reflection in the water as the internal battle within him continued.

0000000000

Sango tried not to move as she felt the mercenary's presence behind her. Being a trained demon slayer, she could sense when someone was nearby watching her and the hair on the back of her neck pricked uncontrollably right then. She waited for Bankotsu to make the first attack. She watched, her whole body tense as the mercenary raised his huge halberd above her head and she readied her katana to slash him the moment he tried to attack her.

00000000000

Bankotsu continued the struggle to attack the girl, but something inside him wouldn't let him do so. Seething with rage at his weakness, he almost cursed out loud, but then remembered that the girl didn't know that he was there and he didn't want her to know. _Come on! It's so easy, just swing your baby and get it over with! _The voice continued to mock him, _Why can't you? You aren't growing soft, are you? Oh, or are you afraid of this wench? _The mercenary gritted his teeth in anger, but ignored the voice and pulled back his baby. He sniffed; _I'm only letting her off because this would be an unfair battle otherwise. _He tried to reassure himself. Satisfied with his answer, the voices went away. Bankotsu rested his halberd on his shoulder and began to walk away. "Besides," He said quietly to himself, "Who said that a bad guy can't have a good heart?"

0000000000

The taijiya frowned as she felt the presence of the mercenary fading away. _What? Why? How come that Bankotsu didn't try to attack me? _Sango glanced behind her but he had already gone away. _Aren't we enemies? Maybe he didn't recognize me… _She thought, trying to think up of explanation for Bankotsu's actions, _No, even if he didn't recognize me, there's no way he would have let a random woman free either… So why didn't he attack me? _Minutes passed as Sango pondered all answers to her question. Finally it came to her. Sango smiled as she realized why Bankotsu spared her.

* * *

aw, they're so cute together! Ok, so maybe this isn't much romance, but there will be in my later chapter titled EmotionBugs, so wait for it! Oh, and R&R!


	4. Sesshomaru's Story

Everyone loves Fluffy, right? And if you don't, I'm going to have to send the crazy sesshy fangirls on you! Muhahaha! Ok, anyways, on with the story...

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Story**

Sesshomaru trekked through the deep, leafy forest in the middle of the night, hurrying to get back to Jaken and Rin. He didn't trust that filthy imp to take care of Rin for a few hours, let alone a whole day. The dog demon exhaled in relief as he found the two huddled together before a dying campfire, fast asleep. He quickly seated himself besides them, watching out for danger. Hours passed until it was almost dawn.

Rin peeked through her long girly eyelashes and found Lord Sesshomaru in front of her. Smiling with delight that her lord had returned to her, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep once more. But she couldn't because an odd screeching sound jerked her awake. Sitting up, the girl drew her knees to her chest, trembling slightly with fear.

"Do not be alarmed, Rin," Sesshomaru said, his voice as cool as always, "Whatever that is, it will not hurt you."

The screeching sound erupted into the night once more, causing the little girl to curl up with fright and rock back and forth in painful terror. Suddenly, there was a rustling in some nearby bushes. Sesshomaru stood up, protective of the two in front of him, and drew out his sword, ready to attack. But, nothing happened… They waited for a minute… They waited for 5 minutes… 10… 20… Suddenly, the creature popped out! Sesshomaru quickly rushed out to attack it, but then stopped, staring at it. The thing that had caused all that noise was some kind of short, fat, old, furry thing that looked half dead.

"Aw!" Rin exclaimed, forgetting her fear, "It's a kitty!!!" The girl rushed over to thing and picked it up, "It's so cute!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. It was a cat? Who would have known? "Rin, put that creature down."

"Why? It's just a cute little harmless kitten!" She cooed, pulling on the thing's whiskers and stroking it's tangled bushy white mass of hair that was supposed to be a tail, "Can I keep him? Please?" Rin stuck out her lower lip and made her puppy dogface.

"No, Rin!" Jaken spoke for him, "Don't be stupid, girl! There's no way Lord Sesshomaru can keep around that cat for he is a dog demon. Don't tell me that you are foolish enough to not understand that! Can't you smarten up for once to-"

"That is enough, Jaken," The dog demon spoke, making the imp go quiet at once. It was nice having power, "The creature is staying with us if that is what Rin wishes."

Jaken's mouth hung open in surprise, but he quickly bowed down and said, "Yes, my lord."

Rin giggled with delight, "Yay! You're going to be with us forever, Mr. Snugglepuss!"

Sesshomaru stared at the cat with hate in his eyes for a full minute without blinking. Finally, he turned around and inhaled deeply, "Let's go."

0000000000000000000000

As the weeks passed, Sesshomaru grew more and more frustrated with that cat that Rin called "Mr. Snugglepuss". Rin grew way too overprotective of that animal in a way that was not reasonable for a young girl. She acted as though that cat was her baby or something. That cat was afraid of Sesshomaru, him being a dog demon of course, but soon he discovered that around Rin, Sesshomaru wouldn't dare hurt him, so the cat would tease him in ways that left him fuming in rage. For example, just that day that cat actually had the nerve to climb on his shoulder and paw at his ears, but scurried off to hide behind Rin, where he was safe, before the dog demon could pound that cat to his painful death. Sesshomaru was about done with that cat, but what could he do? Rin loved that cat in an unhealthy way… _So, that means I have to be sneakier… _Sesshomaru thought, eager to kill Mr. Snugglepuss.

That night, Sesshomaru came back to Rin and Jaken very late, for he had some "business" to attend to. It was so late that the stars had been long out and soon they would sink down and disappear. The full moon hung high in the sky, so close it was as though you could reach up and touch it. The moon's brilliant light shone a path in the midnight blackness, helping the dog demon find his way to the others, though he didn't need the moon's help for he knew Rin's scent anywhere. As the others came to his view, a bloody thirsty look gleamed into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Mr. Snugglepuss was wide-awake and he placed himself near Rin, for protection against Sesshomaru. The corners of the dog demon's lips curled upwards. "Rin isn't going to be able to help you this time," He whispered, not wanting to wake the girl and the imp. In one fluid movement, quicker than you can blink your eyes, Sesshomaru had snatched up the fat creature and in another blink; he was deep in the forest with the cat. Mr. Snugglepuss let out a loud whiny meow for Rin, but obviously, she couldn't hear him. Sesshomaru's smile widened to a grin…

0000000000000000000000000

Rin woke up in the middle of the night with a start. Something just wasn't right. She looked around for Mr. Snugglepuss for comfort, but she couldn't find him. The girl frowned; looking around for her beloved pet, but still couldn't find him. Not wishing to wake Master Jaken, Rin softly began to call out, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty… Mr. Snugglepuss, where are you?" When she got no answering meow, the girl started to move into the forest, worriedly searching for the cat. When she was far enough away from Jaken, Rin's voice grew louder and more desperate, "Mr. Snugglepuss! Mr. Snugglepuss! Where are you? Come back!"

The girl ran as quickly as her small twiggy legs would allow through the thickly densed forest, calling as a frantic mother would to her child. Suddenly, Rin stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a familiar screech. It was Mr. Snugglepuss! The girl quickened her pace, for she was definitely sure that her pet was close by. She screeched to a hasty stop, her feet sliding on the mossy ground. Her big brown eyes widened to an unnatural size, "Mr. Snugglepuss?" She whispered softly.

Sesshomaru stood stunned in his huge white youkai form, staring back at the little girl. The remains of the piteous creature, Mr. Snugglepuss, hung in his mouth. Only a big bushy white tail still stuck out from Sesshomaru's mouth, the only thing left of the cat.

Tears filled those deer like large eyes and then they spilled over as Rin began to hysterically cry, "You ate my cat!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at Sesshomaru, "How could you eat Mr. Snugglepuss?" But then she said no more for her sobs took her voice away.

Sesshomaru spat the dead remains of the cat out and changed back into his human form, the taste of its tail still on his tongue, "Rin?" He said softly, trying to comfort her. But she wouldn't hear any of it. Instead, she moved away from him, and cradled her face in her hands, the tears dripping down from the cracks in her hands. The dog demon felt very uncomfortable. He never knew what to do around crying girls.

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched sound filled the air and the bushes started to shake with the presence of something approaching. Forgetting about her sadness, Rin gasped and went to hide behind Sesshomaru, her face peeking out from his thigh to see what it was. Sesshomaru drew out his thin blade and scowled, prepared to battle. They both stood in anticipating silence as they waited for the creature to pop out. The minutes passed…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeei!" The creature screeched, jumping out from behind a tree. And there it was! There, standing big tall and fierce was a- a bunny?

Rin squealed with delight and rushed out from behind Sesshomaru, scooping up the bunny in her arms and hugging it tightly, "Aw, you're so cute! I'm going to name you Mrs. Cottonbuns!" She cooed, tickling the small white furred, red-eyed creature under the chin, "Can I keep him? Please, please, please, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed, exasperated. _Here we go again…

* * *

_

Yay! I love all those annoyingly cute little critters! I haven't gotten as many reviews as I'd like, so REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Thanks to Lord Batty and Kitty for being faithful reviewers! As for the rest of you, SHAPE UP!


	5. The Opposite Dreams

Ok, so this is stories about Miroku and Jakotsu combined into one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... How could a highschooler do that?

* * *

**The Opposite Dreams**

_Miroku wandered around the forest, looking for Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, or even Shippo, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Where are you all?" He asked out loud, but of course he got no answer. His brow furrowed in frustration, he continued to look in vain._

_Finally he found something around besides just tall trees. It looked like the start of a village. Figuring that perhaps the others were in there, he entered the gate, not bothering to read the sign on the gate. What he didn't know was that it read in small red letters, _All who enter must stay forever. _Miroku looked around, seeing many men actively intrigued in their own little activities_

"_Excuse me," He said to one of the men who were involved in a chess game, "I appear to have lost my friends, have you seen them around?"_

"_Oh, you poor thing!" The man exclaimed, taking Miroku by the shoulders, "Here, I'll take you to the leader and he'll help sort everything out for you!"_

"_Wait, what?" The monk asked, confused, as he was being dragged by that odd man, "How can your leader help me with my problems?"_

"_It's ok, just follow me and everything will be explained to you."_

_Miroku didn't say anything more and just followed the man. Finally, after a minute or so, they reached a nice looking room. They both entered. Sitting at a desk was the strangest man the monk had ever seen. He had short brown hair and sad gray eyes. He would have looked young and handsome, but there was something about him so sad that it took away his good features. _

"_Hello there, Ray," The strange village leader said to the man who had brought Miroku here, "What do we have here?"_

"_This poor young thing haws lost all his friends!" Ray told him._

_The man at the desk smiled, "Well, then monk, you have come to the right place. Do you know what village this is?" He asked Miroku._

_Miroku was beyond confused now, "No," He said._

"_This is the village of lost men," He explained, "And since you are a lost man, you'll fit in perfectly!"_

"_No, you don't understand," Miroku argued, "I'm not lost, I just can't find my friends."_

"_Of course you can't," The village leader sympathetically said, "It's hard to face loss, but you're going to have to some day."_

_Miroku sighed and gave in that man, "Ok, fine, I'm lost, happy? But I can't stay here, I need to get out and…" He made up an excuse, "Get married to my finance who is probably waiting for me right now."_

_The village leader put a hand on Miroku's shoulder, "Are you saying that you didn't read the caution on the gate?"_

"_What caution?" Miroku asked._

"_All who enter must stay forever." The man quoted._

"_Ok, fine I'll stay," The monk agreed, "Can I get a room?"_

"_Sure," The man agreed._

"_And some supplies?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_And some women?"_

"_Don't you understand the meaning of a village of lost _men_? There are no women here. We have no use for them!"_

"_No…women?" Miroku repeated, horrified. _

"_Nope. None at all. Just good old men. Nothing but men."_

"_WHAT??? And you expect me to stay here forever??? No!" Miroku got up, burst out the door and started to sprint toward the exit where the gate was. However, the gate was closed, and he couldn't open it. Outside, he could see the confused faces of many women, Sango along with them. "NO!" He screamed again, "I need to get out to get to the women! NO!!!"_

000000000000000

Miroku gasped as he woke up from his terrifying, vivid dream. He looked around to find Sango curled up next to Kirara, deep in sleep. Miroku sighed in relief, "It was just a nightmare," He said to himself quietly, then rolled over and went back to sleep…

00000000000000

_Jakotsu stared at the tall gate in front of him, wondering how the world he was going to get in there. Oh, why had Big Brother made him go out there to this strange village in search of the Jewel Shards? Jakotsu sighed, and tried to break down the solid silver gates again with his snake-like sword, but of course, his results were in vain. The mercenary sighed. One more try! He raised his sword, and to his surprise, the gate squeaked open without his sword touching it. _

_The man blinked in surprise, but went in, nonetheless. What he didn't notice was the pair of feminine, long-lashed mahogany eyes that peered at him from behind a bush. Walking down the pathway, Jakotsu scratched his head, confused. Something just wasn't right here, but he couldn't put his finger on just what it was. A pretty young villager smiled at him. The mercenary scowled back, but kept walking on._

_Another young woman smiled at him. Jakotsu grimaced. Where were all the cute men? 'Hm, they must be out. What a shame' He thought, walking along, ignoring the adoring glances from the hundreds of women. Looking around, he found a small shop titled the Blacksmiths and went in to investigate in case there was a jewel hidden somewhere, which he now doubted. As he entered the odd looking pink store, he found a young woman there busily prettying herself up in front of a mirror. The beautiful girl gasped at the sight of him and the next thing he knew, many women were tackling the mercenary. "Let me go!" He exclaimed, reaching for his trusty beloved sword, only to find that it was gone. Jakotsu started to try to struggle, frantically squirming and kicking, but the women were much stronger than they looked and began to carry him away into what looked like a village meeting center or something._

_Jakotsu stopped struggling to stare at the magnificent being that stood in the center of the meeting place. She was the loveliest creature he had ever seen with her gushing black hair, warm brown eyes, and fair creamy skin. She had wonderfully womanly curves that her tight kimono did not fail to show off. Most men would have ogled at her beauty and have turned themselves into mindless minions for this wonder, but not Jakotsu. He merely wondered what products she used to make her skin radiate a glow. _

_Finally the woman spoke, "Why what do we have here?" She asked, warmly smiling at him, her blood red lips curling up in the corners, "It's a man! An odd looking man, but a man nonetheless." All the women surrounding her, who were beautiful, but not quite as pretty started to giggle at him and bat their eyelashes in a feminine way._

_Jakotsu scowled at her, "Yeah, I'm a man, got a problem with that?"_

_"Oh, no, of course not!" The beautiful leader of the village said, "I don't mind you being a man. In fact, I love how you are a man."_

_Jakotsu frowned and turned his back on them, disgusted by that woman's flirty behavior. Can't she tell that he just wasn't interested? But, the woman began to speak again, "Let me tell you a little story, sweetie," She said, making Jakotsu grimace, "You see, this is a village only of women whose husbands have either died or left them. It's been years since we've seen a man…"_

_"So, what does this have to do with me?" He questioned, not liking where this was going._

_The female leader paused, twirling a piece of ebony hair around her finger, then said, "Well, you know, our village is going to die out if we don't have any offspring. And, since this is a village of only women, we need men… And you're the only man!"_

_Jakotsu gasped as he realized what they wanted from him, "No!" He screamed as the women began to tackle him, "NO!"_

_"Pick one of us! Any one of us!" The woman exclaimed and suddenly the mercenary was surrounded with hopeful women everywhere._

_"NO!" Jakotsu screamed again, trying to ward them off, "I'm gay, I swear I am! NO! NO! NOO!" _

000000000000000

Jakotsu gasped as he violently woke up from his horrid dream. He glanced around him to find all the male members of the Band of Seven sleeping peacefully around him. The mercenary sighed, "I'm just glad that was just a dream," He muttered and rolled over and went back to sleep…

* * *

AH! My sister is eating a huge block of chocolate in front of my face! Gotta go kill her! Review!!! 


End file.
